What Happens in the Shower, Stays in the Shower
by Kotoko Byakuya
Summary: What happens when you're alone in the shower ends up being something more. GajeelXLevy, Gale, I'M NOT MASHIMA
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, first off, I'm sorry I'm late with the updates, been busy, busy, busy with some stuff happening in my life that I didn't have the time to write up more chapters.**_

 _ **Two, I did start on a two-chapter kind of story with Gale in it so hopefully I made up for my long absence.**_

 _ **Three, well, I'm almost done with the other story to put up another chapter soon, I know that I won't be able to do once a week like I thought I would, since writing chapters take time and energy to figure out what to write.**_

 _ **Four, again, I'm sorry for making my chapters short, I swear that every time I write a long chapter, it ends up being shortened once I post it. Aaargh! I hate that...**_

 _ **Five, thank you for some of the great reviews that give me courage to continue to write and to take my time with them as well. I know that I feel discouraged sometimes for the lack of reviews, but quality beats quantity and I hope I do well, since it's been a long while since I've written things like this. Considering that I started reading romance novels since I was in 8th grade, and that's also the time I was drawing risque things along with writing some with a friend of mine (not luckykuroneko, but another person who also gave me a back bone).**_

 _ **And finally, I hope I did well with this chapter, it came to me in a dream strangely, and I just had to write it down before I forget. I'm sorry for writing these stories with a cliff-hanger, but I guess that's just my way of making the reader want to crave more and pique the curiosity.**_

 _ **~Kotoko**_

* * *

Hot steam clung to the mirrors and the walls of the bathroom, leaving no trace of what lies beneath the humidity. Levy McGarden had come to the home of a team member, whom so happens to eat screws and anything that's metal.

The reason why she's there?

The reason is simple as a matter of fact.

Levy lost to a mud wrestling match with a blonde celestial mage earlier that same day.

That's all it took to get the young script mage to use the emergency key that Gajeel has given her for ANY REASON AT ALL, just to use his shower since the location of where the wrestling arena was close by (as if Mirajane didn't plan out the match on purpose lol).

Levy moaned as she scrubbed the dirt from her body, using the steel dragon-slayer's own personal toiletries, not bothering to ask since he's not home at the moment; he's on a mission with Jet, Droy, and Lily. So she doesn't have to worry about him going into the said bathroom as she's in all her naked glory, using his things while he's away.

Since most of the time when they're naked, they would go for a few rounds all over the apartment; good thing they haven't tried the roof. Not yet anyways.

Levy's face flushes as she remembers all the naughty things that idiot Gajeel has done to her, subconsciously using her hands to massage the musky body gel onto her breasts, taking a deep inhalation of the scent she's grown to love, causing her fingers to pinch and twist her nipples as she wishes they were his own.

She often wonders how she has gotten a lover like Gajeel in the first place, since most of the men at Fairy Tail go for taller women and well, ahem, that are mostly blessed in the upper region of the female anatomy. She sighs as she continues to wash her chest, which to be honest, is not a bad size compared to the younger mages; she's happy that her chest is not as big as Lucy, Mirajane and Cana's. Less worrying about back problems in the future, including a breast reduction; she's happy with her B-cup anyways. Sometimes men just want enough to fit into their palms and would rather have the perfect hand-full, instead of something that, well, isn't. At least Levy has a nice ass to balance out her petite frame; some guys actually like a little extra meat in that area.

She moans softly as she continues her play with the rest of her body, as she pinches one breast, the other hand glides down her flat belly and near the bare flesh that lies in between her legs. Using a finger, she slowly circles the digit around her clitoris, sending a rush throughout her body as her nipples grew tighter, making them a bit more sensitive than usual as she flicks one nipple and rubs her clit, drawing out the sweet nectar that emanates from her slick folds. The script mage was contemplating using a little bit of magic to make a little toy for her to use, but her fingers should be enough to handle her desire.

She arches her back against the shower stall as she slides down and her plump arse lands onto a conveniently sized seating corner, while her fingers continue to play with her sensitive areas. She gasps as she slips in a small finger inside her wet pussy, slowly exploring the warm depths of that area, continuing to pinch and twist a nipple as she fingers herself as the water sprays over her body. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she watches the water cascade over her body, until a lightbulb flashed over her head as she realizes that the shower head is the kind where you'd take it and use it for the body as well, with a very long cord that has enough length for someone as tall as Gajeel. She hesitantly stops what she's doing and contemplates on how she was going to get the shower head down. She rubs her thighs together, trying to ignore the sweet little currents coming from between her legs and traveling up her body towards her breasts, getting her pussy ever more wetter.

She decides to use a little bit of magic and make a stepping stool out of words.

"Solid Script: Stool!" she says, as her magic formed just what she needed.

The stool laid just onto the floor as she takes the steps to reach the shower head, while muttering, "Stupid Gajeel…"

She reaches her prize and cancels the magic to get rid of the stool as she sits back onto the seat in the corner. She looks at the different levels of water pressure that she could choose from, ranging from Full Body, Power, Massage, Misting, Water Saving, and Rain Shower. She tests out each one of the six settings before setting it onto the "Massage" setting. Her face flushes as she tests out the shower head onto her arm before deciding whether or not she would use it in the way that she's planned to. She takes a breath and puts the shower head between her legs.

Holy Mother of Mavis.

The pulsating mechanism of the shower head wasn't using a full force of water, it was like a medium steam as she moans at the wonderful sensation cascading throughout her body, making her legs spread out more, putting her feet onto the metal railings that are at the sides of the corner. Her moans got louder with the different levels of "Massage" that the shower head was giving. Since the "Massage" setting was meant for aching muscles, why not try it on somewhere else that was aching? The way the water was caressing her pussy was heavenly, before she decides to switch it to "Power" mode, just to see if it wasn't terrifying as it seemed.

Well, let's just say that thank Mavis that Gajeel's place was sound proof. (We all know why it is, if you catch my drift).

A powerful jet of water was spraying onto her most sensitive and vital part of achieving an orgasm, since Mavis surely knows that it's difficult for a woman to achieve an orgasm without triggering the clitoris. Her face is crimson as she tries to muffle her moans, even knowing that the place is sound proof, she still doesn't want anyone, especially Gajeel, to walk in through his door listening to her loud moans of pleasure. She was just getting close to her orgasm, moving the showerhead's concentrated rush of water towards her clit, sending electric waves throughout her entire body.

Before she let out the greatest orgasm she's ever gotten, there was a knock on the door of the bathroom that made her jump from her position and drop the shower head onto the floor.

"Levy, what're ya doin'?"

The blood drained from her face as she recognized that deep voice.

It was Gajeel.

* * *

 _ **Sometimes I see myself as a little bit of Levy and Lucy mixed in, at least that's what my boyfriend tells me since he's a big fairy tail fan than I am. I'm guessing since I'm tiny, but busty and have both of their personalities in me.**_

 _ **Also! Levy's measurement were actually my estimation from looking at the manga and the anime, like in the beginning of it, she was like around a C cup, but now is reduced to roughly a B cup, which isn't really that bad in my opinion, since I used to be her size back in jr. high until they grew to like, a natural huge cup in college. Surprisingly, I don't have back pains or anything of the sort.**_

 _ **O.O Oh well, hopefully I did well with this chapter. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All right! After the first chapter, I just kept typing after that point on...and this time I did make it a bit longer than what I normally do. :)**_

 _ **Thank you for the favorites and followers! Every time I get an email indicating that, I just know that my reviewers love me. 3**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for waiting! I'm still working on the other stories as well as this one, but I just had to get this one up first!**_

 _ **Until then...**_

 _ **~Kotoko**_

* * *

As soon as Gajeel had walked into his apartment with Lily in tow, his body jerked as his nose picked up something. His body wouldn't react differently if it was any other scent, since he could already feel something below him transform into a steel rod (since he's an iron dragon slayer after all, why wouldn't it? Giheehee…). He smirks to himself as he looks over at Lily, jerking his head in the direction of the door. "Go out with Charle for a while Lily."

The exceed, whom had blushed at the mention of the female exceed, nodded silently and flew off out the door before Gajeel closed it softly. He goes up the stairs, making not a peep of a sound as he follows the trail of what looks like dirt on the wooden floors of his apartment, leading him straight to the bathroom. He sniffed the air once more, and again, his body jerked in reaction to that same familiar scent that normally would stir his inner dragon from its deep hibernation. Just hearing the shower going off was letting his imaginations cloud his brain, imagining a petite mage behind the glass walls of the shower, her blue hair clung onto her body, lightly covering her pert breasts as the ends of her hair would lightly brush against her pink little nipples, making them grow hard and highly sensitive. He could imagine running his long, pointed tongue over those nipples, as he'd done so before. Her flat stomach would be below her breasts, thinking of her hands washing herself since he doesn't have a loofa in his shower, her soap-covered hands gliding from her breasts down towards the area in between her pert legs and behind to her generous plump ass.

Until he remembers of the new shower head he's installed into the bathroom just a few weeks ago; the one with the removable shower head with an extremely long cord, and the different functions of water pressure.

Just thinking about these things is making him want to unleash his inner dragon!

His ears perk up a bit, as he listens through the door of the shower, hearing light moans and gasps. He smiles a bit, and this smile isn't one to be taken lightly; no, it's an evil smile that can be used in order to blackmail someone to do their bidding! Oh, how he'd catch her in the act and use it against her!

 _He bursts open the door, seeing a cloud of mist escape the newly made opening as he saunters over to the glass doors, opening them as he sees Levy in the very back of the corner, her legs wide open as she wantonly uses the shower head in between her legs, trying to get a mind-numbing orgasm…._

But that's not what he had wanted to do. No, he wanted to act innocent and catch her in the act himself, or maybe just _play along_ until he gets her to admit what she was doing and why she was moaning so softly when she knows that his place is sound-proof purely for the fact of his guitar playing.

He decides to knock on the door and when he does, he hears a loud thump coming from the shower and he smirks wickedly.

He knew it! She _had_ been using the new shower head for that!

But he had to play it cool….

"Levy? That you?"

He hears some scrambling as the shower gets turned off and hears some ruffling due to some towel being wrapped around her small body.

"G-Gajeel?! What are you….? Back so soon? How was the mission?" she frantically asks as she opens the door, gazing up until she locks eyes with the iron dragon slayer.

"Mission went well; Jet and Droy wouldn't shut up about you though…" He says, the last part muttering towards himself.

"Really? That's good…." Sighing, the little script mage tries her best to calm her rapidly beating heart, getting her cheeks to return to their original coloring, hoping that Gajeel wouldn't notice.

The dragon slayer lifted his studded brow, looking past her towards the shower stall as he notices the shower head is not hanging on the hook where he had left it earlier this morning, glancing down at the blue-haired beauty with suspicious intent. "Oi, Levy, see you like the new shower head I installed recently.."

The script mage jumped as she heard his words, practically squirming in her towel. "Y-Yeah? It's nice…" Her face heated as she says the last word, looking away from him.

He rubs the back of his neck as a lightbulb flashed above his head. "Need to take a shower, wanna join me?" he looks at her face, hoping to see a reaction to his words.

As luck would have it, Levy was stammering because of his question.

"I-I already took one…."

"But your hair still has dirt" he says, trying to sift his fingers through her hair, but due to the fact that it still had mud caked on her head from earlier this day.

Levy sighs as she goes back into the bathroom to turn on the water again, until she hears the ruffles of clothes being taking off behind her. It's not like she hasn't seen him naked before; she's seen _plenty_ before. So she turns around and once she does, her face is heated yet again. But this time, she's feeling like she's seeing him naked for the first time in her life, as if she was a virgin fixing to lose her virginity with the man that she's had deep regards with.

He was freakishly tall compared to her five foot stature, with tanned skin and scars all over his body. She knew he had piercings on his brows, face, and arms, but what she had forgotten was that he also had some piercings-ahem- _below_. Dragon males were notoriously hung and while yet this is an iron dragon, they were customarily pierced down south, and this dragon was no different. Aside from being almost uncomfortably large, he had four piercings—a sexy foursome of barbells climbing up his thick shaft. The metal gleamed in the light of the bathroom, making her want to sway and fan herself. His long, obsidian hair stood out against his dark skin, often times she would wonder if he would look good with it cut a bit, but he refused the idea as he was used to having his thick hair against his back.

He smirked at her, knowing too well that she was enjoying seeing him, but he wanted to enjoy looking at her body as well. So while she was distracted, he reached for the towel and stripped it off of her tiny body, not earning a cry from the girl as to which she knew that they were going to take a shower together anyways; and that he's seen her naked plenty of times before. His breath was caught in his throat as she sees her bare before him, and it's not like this is the first time either, but he always appreciates the way her body was made. He wasn't much into big breasts like most men, but he always like a firm ass to grab onto while he's ramming himself into her body.

Levy walks inside the shower once more, turning on the water as she grabs the shower head from where she dropped it earlier and turns it on. She holds the head in one hand while the other would try to get the dirt off of her hair, until she feels another set of hands reach down and put the shower head back onto the hook and gently nudges her towards the water. She watches as the man takes his own shampoo and gently massages her scalp, putting her own needs before his own. The girl mewls at the sensation of his rough fingers gently removing the dirt from her head. She's still amazed at how a strong and ferocious warrior, whom would use his hands at battle, would still be tender when it comes to her.

Gajeel focuses his attention to Levy's hair, trying his best to get rid of the dirt in the script mage's mane, wondering how she got so much dirt in there in the first place. He then uses his fingers like a comb, to detangle her hair, getting as much of the Earth out before switching to conditioner. He pumps a small amount onto his hands after he rinses her hair of the shampoo, beginning with the ends of the hair and working his way up, since he knows that the most damaged part of the hair is the ends. As soon as he's finished, he rinses her head once more and works on her body next. He grabs the shower gel and rubs his hands together after he squirts a good amount on his hands, making the gel transform into a lather and gently massages her shoulders and neck. The small mage moans softly as he works his rough hands onto her soft skin, finding a few knots in her body as he works his thumbs in a circle along those points, unraveling the tightness there.

His hands reach down towards her front as he begins to wash her breasts, squeezing them every so often, earning a gasp from the girl below him. His fingers squeeze her nipples a bit, getting a moan to escape her small lips, her body reacting from just touching her breasts. He kneels down on one knee as he works his way down, moving his soap-covered hands down her body as his gaze goes down to her ass, fighting the urge to bite her. He flips the girl so that she's facing him, her cheeks flushed and her pussy wet.

Wait….

He gazes down now, at the area in between her legs as he notices something that's grown slightly larger than normal, and the lips of her pussy being swollen from what looked like a constant force was used to make her pussy drip with the natural juices that normally flow and not from the water above.

That normally happens when she's close to orgasm….

"Levy….What were you doing in the shower..?" he asks, his eyes flashing a deeper color of red, turning into a deep crimson.

Levy's cheeks turn pink as she says, "N-Nothing, just washing my body…"

" _Just your body_..?" he asks, as he slips a finger inside her core, testing her.

Levy gasps at the sensation, her body trembling from her earlier play. Since she was so close to orgasming earlier, she was interrupted by him knocking on the door, causing her body to be hypersensitive when she was so close.

 _So, so close…._

His thumb rubs against her swollen clitoris, teasing her as he moves his finger ever so deeper inside her pussy, "You're so close….Why? What were you doing, Shrimp?" He knows that she can never lie to him, since he would easily notice a quickened pace of her beating heart.

Her heart beat rapidly beated….

Her cheeks puffed up while still being slightly pinkened, she crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best not to moan again over the light touch her stiffened nipples received from her own arms. "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business…" Her hazel eyes drifted to the southwestern direction of the shower, trying to keep her focus on something _other_ than the monster of a cock the iron dragon possesses.

"You're lying," he states, withdrawing his finger from her core as he gets to his full height. He reaches for her and clamps his arms around her small body and hoists her up till her legs wrapped themselves around his shoulders. The water was showering behind her lower back, as she could feel the water cascade from that point of her body, and slithers around her waist until it reaches Gajeel's body underneath, the water sliding down his body.

"G-Gajeel, what the hell-" the small girl protests, before her breath gets caught in her throat as she feels a flick of something slick and… _pointy_.

The iron dragon clamps his arms underneath the swell of the short mage's ass and wraps them around her thighs, keeping her in place as he uses his mouth to feast on the mound in between her legs, using his tongue to delve deep inside while he uses a finger to rub vigorously onto her little bud. He could hear her struggle against him, trying to wiggle her way off of him, but his grip was too strong and his sharp teeth gently nipped against her inner thigh, earning a small yelp from the girl above. "Ah-ah, don't tempt me, Shrimp. It's not nice to tempt a dragon…."

Levy moaned loudly as her hands reached towards his dark mane, keeping herself upright somehow, while she feels his mouth torturing her dripping pussy, licking and suckling while her clit is played with. Her legs tightened against his neck, urging him to continue as he obliged. She could feel his talented tongue go deep inside her cavern between her legs, her pussy dripping with a need to finally let go of all the tension she's been holding from her earlier play, feeling like a rush that's been contained and is in desperate need of escape.

Gajeel kept licking and sucking her pussy, rubbing his finger onto her clitoris, stopping every now and again, getting her so riled up to the point of where she can't stand him teasing her aching pussy, driving her on the edge of her orgasm, then stopping it, driving it again, then stopping. Going onto that endless cycle of torture before he could let her have her damn orgasm! He continues this process on her throbbing little clit until he just continuously rubs her sensitive clitoris, going in rough and quickened circles, going round and round her clit, watching her lips open as moans continue to escape her lips as her head thrashes back and forth, obviously going crazy if she doesn't have her release soon...

"G-Gajeel….I'm close….." she pants softly, her eyes growing hazy as she's close to the orgasm she desperately needs right now...

Then he suddenly stops.

* * *

 ** _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I still hate myself for doing that! . Even I was getting in the zone for that as well!_**

 ** _Oh well, I already have an idea of what to write next though. Giheehee..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_First off, Hello! I deeply apologize for my absence lately and I know it's been a long while._**

 ** _I had resigned from my other job and am now on a new one that is constantly having me on my feet and keeping an eye on little munchkins five days out of the week, and I have also been going to school at the same time._**

 ** _Please forgive my absence as I will try to get back on updating. I know that feeling when you're reading something good and then the author hardly ever updates and you're just sitting there, waiting until a new update shows up._**

 ** _I hope I do well in these next updates because I really want to continue with the stories but I keep having writer's block or having a hard time figuring out how to start a chapter._**

 ** _Until then_**

 ** _~Kotoko_**

* * *

Gajeel slid the petite mage down his body until she is at her knees, earning a punch from the girl on his abs.

"What was that for?!" said the dragon slayer, eyeing the Shrimp.

"I should be asking you that!" Levy huffed, glaring at the man above her. What kind of guy would do that? Drive her to the edge and then not complete it? Who does that?

Gajeel smirked at her, looking down on her as he rubs his member with his palm, earning her attention as to what position she's in before she looks down and stares blankly at something in her view.

"Go ahead Shrimp, I scratch your back and you scratch mine.."

Levy hesitates, but then, it's not like she hasn't done it before, but might as well give him a taste of his own medicine...

She grabs hold of his bulging member and rubs her small hands up and down, using the water as lubricant as she works up a good rhythm. Gajeel jerks forward and puts his hands against the wall of the stall, keeping his body upright as he feels the water glide down his body as he watches her work her hands.

Levy then places her lips against the tip and she heard a growl coming from above, letting her know that he wants more. So she kisses the tip before dabbing her tongue around the tip of his cock, earning a hiss of breath and encouraging her to do more. She then slips the tip into her mouth and starts to suckle on the tip, before using her hands to rub his length forward and back. Gajeel starts to groan at her actions, moving his hips a bit before earning a small nibble on the side of his cock, causing him to jerk away but Levy's hold had him still.

She looks up with her tongue dabbing him, and a wicked smile on her lips, "Who's in charge now?"

She continues to suckle the tip and rub his length before sliding most of it inside of her mouth, making Gajeel grunt and buck his hips forward. She uses her mouth on him, bobbing her head in a steady rhythm while cupping his balls, rolling the two mounds in her hand like she would a pair of dice, and was fully aware that he's at her mercy now that she's giving him attention down where he craves it the most. So she keeps going, sucking and rubbing, rolling his balls at different angles and squeezing his cock inside of her mouth, sucking so much that her cheeks would hollow themselves out. She would keep going at that rhythm, getting him riled up like he did to her.

She keeps going, using her mouth, lips, tongue, saliva, everything that she's got before she could feel his cock pulsate inside her mouth, signaling her that he's about to blow at any second.

"S...Shrimp...I..." Gajeel was panting, bucking his hips for more until-

Levy let his cock out of his mouth with a loud pop! She gets up, turns off the water, and exits the shower, leaving behind a dragonslayer who was about to orgasm himself.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd that's a wrap!**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 ** _~Kotoko_**

 ** _Nah, I'm just teasing, =3_**

* * *

As Levy bends over to reach for her clothes on the floor, she feels a pair of rough hands on her hips and jerks her over the sink.

"I'm not through with ya yet, Shrimp" Gajeel huskily murmurs in her ear, as he shoves her legs open and positions himself to enter inside her wet heat between her legs.

"Take it you didn't like that, huh?" asks Levy, looking him through the mirror as she gasps, feeling his thick length go inside her, making her go heavy lidded as she gets filled.

Gajeel smirks, liking her reaction as he bucks his hips forward, earning a moan from the girl as he starts to move against her, watching her facial expressions through the mirror. With her body slick from the shower, her hair clinging to her skin, her cheeks pinkened from the heat of the water, she was the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on and with her ass jiggling with every thrust of his hips, he's glad he has her as not only his lover, but as his mate as well.

He continues his thrusts, going slowly at first, then deciding to go faster and rougher with his thrusts, making her pelvis hit the counter of his bathroom, her breasts pressed against the counter, watching her moan through the mirror was a real turn on for him. So he goes faster, harder with his thrusts, reaching under her to grab at her breasts and pull and pinch her nipples. She moans louder as he does that, making him go faster and harder against her, his thrusts getting deeper into her sheath, he can feel her getting wetter as her eyes glazed with pleasure.

Levy reaches behind and snakes her arms around his neck, holding onto him as she rights herself up, getting a better angle as she meets his thrusts, moaning against him as she's closer to her orgasm than she was earlier. She can feel him reaching it as well, so she bites his neck hard, knowing that once she does that, his body spasms and ejaculates his seed inside of her womb as she too, lets her juices flow with him.

She holds onto him as she moves her hips against him, riding out her orgasm until they both land onto the floor of the bathroom, panting in each others arms.

Gajeel looks down at Levy, and smacks her ass, earning a yelp from the girl, "Next time, call me and I'll take care of ya craving, all right? Ya know I don't like it when you take care of it yourself and leave me behind."

Levy looks up at him and smiles, tugging at his hair for a kiss.

"Then next time, come home sooner so we can try the roof"

* * *

 ** _Now it's done! Woo!_**

 ** _Glad I finished it and until next time!_**

 ** _~Kotoko_**


End file.
